As shown in FIG. 4, an in-tank type fuel feed apparatus is generally arranged inside a fuel tank 101 to feed fuel in the fuel tank 101 to outside of the fuel tank 101.
A mounting member 102 of a fuel feed apparatus 0 is installed in the fuel tank 101. A filter case 112 of a fuel filter 110 is connected with the mounting member 102 by metal pipes 106. The filter case 112 is formed as a C-shaped member in cross-section, covers around a fuel pump 120. The fuel filter 110 and the fuel pump 120 are accommodated in a sub-tank 130. The fuel pump 120 discharges fuel from a fuel discharge port 122, the fuel is sucked from a fuel suction port 124 side, by rotation of a rotor member such as an impeller. The fuel discharge port 122 is fitted at a fuel inlet port 114 of the filter case 112. The fuel removed of debris by the filter element accommodated in the filter case 112, is pressure-regulated by a pressure regulator 140 and supplied from a fuel outlet pipe 104 to an injector or the like outside of the fuel tank 101. The fuel suction port 124 of the fuel pump 120 is supported by a holder 132 coupled with the filter case 112. A rubber cushion 134 is attached by sandwiching between the fuel suction port 124 and the holder 132.
The pressure regulator 140 is connected with a jet pump 142 by a bellows tube 144. The jet pump 142 jets surplus fuel discharged from the pressure regulator 140, transports fuel in the fuel tank 101 to the inside of the sub-tank 130.
The fuel discharge port 122 of the fuel discharge side of the fuel pump 120 is fitted at the fuel inlet port 114 of the filter case 112, and the fuel suction port 124 is supported by the holder 132 combined with the filter case 112. Thus, vibration of the fuel pump 120 generated by suction and discharge of fuel is transmitted to the filter case 112. The transmitted vibration to the filter case 112 is transmitted from the mounting member 102 and the sub-tank 130 to the fuel tank 101, then, is transmitted to the outside of the fuel tank 101 as noise.